


Brothers

by petersnotkingyet



Series: Family Ties [1]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: AU: everyone's human, All Human, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Big Brother Edward, Big Brother Jasper, Brothers, Crying, Emmett Whump, Family, Gen, Guilt, Injury, Little Brother Emmett, Mild Injury, Paternal Carlisle, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 19:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7983793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petersnotkingyet/pseuds/petersnotkingyet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emmett has a broken arm, Jasper has feelings, and Carlisle has good kids.</p><p> </p><p>Jasper is 17, Edward is 16, Emmett is 14.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> Shamlessly self-indulgent Twilight crap.

“Dr. Cullen,” the nurse said.  “Your boys are here.”  She hesitated for a second.  “One of them looks hurt, but they don’t want to see anyone but you.”

Carlisle set down his pen and papers immediately and followed the nurse to the exam room she’d managed to talk the boys into.  Jasper was standing, leaning against the far wall with his arms crossed.  He was the oldest of Carlisle’s kids, but he’d been with the family least amount of time.  Normally, he was comfortable with them all, but when something went wrong—when someone was hurt or upset—he tended to lock up.  Edward was sitting on the exam table with Emmett clinging to him.

“Carlisle-” Jasper began. 

At the same time, Emmett yelled, “Papa!”

The nurse gave Carlisle an odd look, but she said she would bring pain medicine and slipped out quietly.  Edward patted his younger brother’s back and began to try to shift Emmett off of his lap.  Emmett didn’t move, but he did remove his face from Edward’s shirt.

He’d been crying, enough that Edward’s shirt was damp.  His face was red, his eyes were shiny, and his nose was running.  He held his arm to his chest protectively. 

“It’s okay, Emmy,” Carlisle said.  “It’s just me.  Let me see, buddy.”

It took a few minutes, but Carlisle finally got his son turned around so he could see his arm.  It was already swollen and purpling, and a wide scrape crossed his inner forearm.  Emmett was clearly in pain.  He wouldn’t let go of Edward, and having his arm examined brought him back to tears.  The nurse returned with the pain medication, but it would be a while before it kicked in.

“Look at me,” Carlisle said softly.  Emmett sniffled and looked up.  “I’m going to take you down the hall to get an X-ray, okay?”

Instead of responding, Emmett leaned forward and put his forehead again Carlisle’s chest.  Emmett was by no means a small boy, but Carlisle picked him up regardless.  Edward looked relieved, which meant he’d probably carried Emmett inside.

“Edward, why don’t you step outside and call your mother?” Carlisle said.  “Let her know that everything is fine, and I’ve got Emmett with me.”

Edward nodded.  He went outside, and Jasper followed his father out of the room, quiet as a ghost.  Every nurse and doctor they passed gave them an odd look, and a few even offered to get a wheelchair.  Carlisle declined each time without breaking stride.

“Hello, Thomas,” Carlisle greeted the X-ray technician.  “I’d hoped to introduce you to my kids under better circumstances, but these are two of my boys, Emmett and Jasper.”

Jasper said hello politely.  Emmett kept his grip on Carlisle and made a quiet noise of acknowledgement.  Once Carlisle had coaxed him into a chair, Thomas spoke to him kindly while he position his arm beneath the machine.  Emmett bit down on the inside of his lip and tried to stop crying.

“I’m going to be right over here with your dad and your brother,” Thomas said.  “You stay really still, and we’ll be done fast, alright?”

Emmett nodded, and Carlisle and Jasper stepped behind the wall with Thomas. 

“Don’t you want to know what happened?” Jasper asked quietly.  “You haven’t asked yet.”

“I figured we’d worry about that once Emmett was taken care of,” Carlisle said.  Thomas either didn’t hear them or pretended not to.

“I didn’t mean to,” Jasper said.

Carlisle did his best not to react.  Jasper was a little rough around the edges, but they all knew he’d never do anything to purposefully hurt one of his siblings.  He took his status as the oldest brother very seriously, and he could be hard on himself when he thought he’d messed that up.

“He had his hand out the window on the way home from school,” Jasper said.  “Not that far.  He was just feeling the wind.  He likes to do that.  I got too close to a mailbox.  It was my fault.”

Only his sons, Carlisle mused. 

“Jasper, it was an accident,” Carlisle said.  “Emmett knows that.”

“It was one of those fancy brick ones.  He _screamed_ , Carlisle” Jasper said.  “Edward got in the backseat with him, and I just drove straight here.  I didn’t even realize what happened at first.”

“Definitely broken, Doc,” Thomas said.  Carlisle patted his oldest son on the back reassuringly and stepped over to view the X-ray.  Jasper peered over his shoulder to see.

It was a clean break.  There was no doubt it had been painful, but nothing had been displaced.  No need for surgery.  Emmett would be in a cast for a while, but it would heal well. 

“We’re all done, Emmett,” Thomas said.  “Do you want to see the pictures?”  Emmett nodded and walked over.  The pain medicine must had kicked in, because he was much calmer. 

“Right there,” Thomas said, pointing out the fracture.

Emmett examined the X-ray and then his arm.  He indicated a spot on his injured arm, careful not to touch it, and raised an inquisitive eyebrow at his father.

“Yeah, about there,” Carlisle said.  “Let’s go back to the exam room, and I’ll wrap your arm up and make you an appointment to get a cast.”

“Then home?” Emmett asked.

“Then home,” Carlisle promised.

They met back up with Edward in the hallway.  Emmett was leaning against Carlisle’s side drowsily.  By the time his arm was wrapped, his eyes were half closed.  Carlisle found a sling for him, and Edward began to process of getting Emmett back to his feet.  Jasper stayed back, still quiet.

“Come on, Em,” Edward said.  “Time to go home.”

“Papa too?” Emmett asked.

“He’s probably got to finish his shift,” Edward said.  “But Mama’ll be at home.  I could barely convince her that we'd be home just as soon as she could get here.”

“I’ll be home as soon as I can,” Carlisle promised as he positioned his youngest son’s arm in the sling.

Carlisle only stayed at the hospital for another hour before one of his coworkers realized he was still there.  It was a quiet afternoon, so Dr. Valdez volunteered to cover his patients.  Normally he was too polite to cut out early, but when one of his kids was hurt, it was no question.

He eased the front door open quietly and slipped inside.  As he’d expected, Emmett was asleep on the couch.  Miraculously, he’d made it into his pajamas before he conked out.  What Carlisle hadn’t expected was for Emmett to be lying on top of Jasper.

“I’m home, Jazz,” Carlisle whispered.  Jasper looked at him, but he stayed still.  “He’s out like a light.”

“Yeah,” Jasper said, carding a hand through his little brother’s hair.  “Esme fussed over him and got him into pajamas.  You’re early.”

“It was a quiet afternoon.  Dr. Valdez is covering for me,” Carlisle said.  “I can take him up to his bed if you want to get up.”

“Nah, I’m okay,” Jasper said.  He was quiet for a second.  “He forgives too easy.”

Carlisle planted a light kiss on the top of Jasper’s head.  “There was nothing to forgive.”


End file.
